I Love To Hold You
by Scarlette.J.Black
Summary: Follow up story to Me, Myself and a Dog. All about a problem occurring in Naruto and Kakashi's life. Yaoi and Male pregnancy Oh and language. Naru/Kaka


Hey Hey, I'm back, it seems a lot of people wanted me to do a sequel to Me,Myself and a Dog. So I took there adivse and did it Here it is hope you like.

* * *

Me, Myself and a dog The sequel 

Title: I Love to Hold You  
Length: Short  
Pairs: Naruto/Kakashi

* * *

It has been one year since Naruto and Kakashi got together, and they have been doing great always together they could never be seperated. But over the year the two had some problems and this was one of them.

* * *

It was a warm summers day and Naruto was out by the lake watching world go by, this time he didn't look at the fish as though they were better then him even though he knew they never would be, but he looked at them as his equal. Today Naruto had the day off so he could spend as much time by the lake as he wanted. Recently Kakashi had been on alot of missions never getting any time off and he found it wasn't fair that Naruto did alot less then him but got a day off. So today when he got home he was going to get a day off no matter what he did. 

Well that time came and he walked soulfully to the Hokage's office to return his report and get a day off.

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi said announcing his presence

"Hatake-San, what can I do for you" Tsunade replied

"I came to give you the report and ask for a day off" Kakashi said

"You would like that wouldn't you" Tsunade said she was going to suck this for all it was worth.

"Yes I would"

"Well then you may not have it"

"What but why I deserve it I work so much harder then Naruto yet he gets the day off what is up with that?" Kakashi replied clearly upset (well duh).

"Sorry Hatake-san but Naruto has done so much more in his life then you have or ever will do so drop the subject," Tsunade replied, just then Naruto came barreling through the door.

"Baa-chan, Oh hi Kakashi, I didn't know you were here" Naruto said

"Just leave it Naruto" Kakashi said leaving

"Wait Sensei where are you going?" Naruto called

"SOMEWHERE AWAY FROM YOU" Kakashi yelled back

"Wait what did I do?" Naruto said

"Oh don't worry he is just mad because I wouldn't give him a day off" Tsunade replied, "So what did you need Naruto"

"Well that was just it to ask if Kakashi could have a dayoff on the next day I have" Naruto said

"Why would you want that?"

"Well because he has worked really really hard and I think he deserves a day off plus I found this new spot and I really want him to show him"

"Naruto though you twoare together doesn't mean I am going to give him a day off every time you find a new spot"

"PLEASE BAA-CHAN I really want this it will only be this one time please?"

"Fine this one time you can have tomorow off go that no other time"

"Got it...THANK YOU" Naruto yelled throwing himself around her

"Get off me brat"

"OK well I have to go tell Kakashi bye" Naruto said running through the door on his ever so long search for Kakashi

* * *

Naruto searched everywhere the mountains, the monument, the forest, even the lake but there was no sign of Kakashi anywhere. And thats when it hit him he didn't think to ask Ouja about where Kakashi might be. He ran as fast as he could to his house to find Ouja sleeping quietly on the floor and Ouja only sleeps on the floor when Kakashi was around because he would never alow him to sleep on the furnature. Naruto ran to the couch but his heart sank when no one was on it. He searched his hole house from top to bottom. But again no one was found. Naruto woke Ouja to get some answers, he was scared that Kakashi might have gotton hurt or worse. 

"Ouja Ouja" Naruto said shaking him softly

"What is it Naruto?"

"Ouja where is Kakashi?"

"Oh, he is in his old appartment why?"

"Because I have been looking for him for ages and now I can go tell him the good news"

"Ok well can I go sleep on the bed?"

"Yep thank you"

"Bye"

* * *

How could he have been such and idiot, he should have thought about the appartment before Kakashi always went there when they had a fight or he was upset. 

"Kakashi are you hear?" Naruto called but no response came he climbed through the window and walked around, the house was pretty much three rooms Kitchen Living room and a Bedroom/bathroom. It wasn't long before Naruto started walking to the bedroom and heard soft sobs comeing from behind the door. He crept open the door and walked in, the room was dark but he was able to make out a shaking form beside the bed. He knew who it was, Kakashi always shook that why when he cryed. Naruto walked over the him and sat down beside him scared at what would happen he just wrapped his arms around him.

"Kakashi why are you so upset?" Naruto asked in a soft voice

"Naruto you always get days off but I work so much harder then you and yet I don't get any. I get frustrated because it is almost like every other day you tell me you have a day off I geuss I get jealous" Kakashi replied laying his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well then I have good news for you"

"What?"

"Well for one thing Tomorrow you are coming to me to see the new spot I found, and that you have tomorrow off"

"You found a new spot?"

"I got you a day off and thats all you can say, I spent FIVE FUCKING HOURS LOOKING FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU WERN'T WHERE YOU WERE SUPPOST TO BE. I GET YOU A DAY OFF AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YOU FOUND A NEW SPOT, YOU KNOW I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HAPPY, I guess I was wrong" Naruto yelled he was furious that, that was all Kakashi had to say.

"No, No,No,Naruto I am so happy you got me a day off I was jsut shocked because you haven't found a new spot in five years." Kakashi said Naruto just burst out laughing he got Kakashi reved up will one little yell right now he was laughing his ass off.

"Whats so funny?" Kakashi asked

"Umm well nothing just come home ok"

"Ok" Kakashi replied planting a small kiss on Naruto's lips

"Is that all I get for every thing...oumh...Mumn" Naruto shut up fast as Kakashi placed his lips on Naruto's once again but this time the kiss was filled with passion and love. Naruto ran his tongue across Kakashi's bottom lip gaining access and letting his tongue explore all the nooks and cranies he could before breaking away for air.

"Did I mention I am pregnant" Naruto said before taking off for home.

"OH you better not be" Kakashi quickly fallowed his lover.

* * *

"NARUTO YOU BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT" Kakashi yelled through the front door 

"Ouja we're back" Naruto called out

"Oh hey can I get some food I am hungry"

"Yeah one sec I have to let ol' yeller in" Naruto said

"Ok"

"Naruto you better not be pregnant" Kakashi said walking to his lovers side.

"And if I am"

"I will break up with you"

"With your baby"

"WHAT, you mean my baby is in your stomach"

"Yes Kakashi, I am pregnant with you child now will you please make us supper we are hungry"

"OH MY GOD MY BOYFRIEND IS PREGNANT OH NARUTO I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU ILOVE YOU!" Kakashi screamed _This is going to be one long night if he doesn't shut up! _Naruto thought

* * *

"Thanks for supper hun you coming to bed?" Naruto asked 

"Yeah just give me a sec," Kakashi replied

"Ok then, Ouja coming?" Naruto called

"Yes" Ouja replied flying into the bedroom

"He better not be on the bed"

"You know he is"

"UGH NARUTO"

"Baby"

"YAY!"

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke to Kakashi already being awake and rubbing his stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling just a strange feeling knowing that he only did it because he was pregnant. 

"You really want this baby don't you" Naruto said

"Yes I do"

"Well you aren't getting it untill the nine months are up come on I want to show you my new spot" Naruto said jumping out of the bed to get ready, Kakashi fallowing slowly after.

* * *

"Here we are" Naruto said pulling aside some grass to reveal a lake with a sandy/grassy beach. The water was pure blue and warm. The sun shone so brightly that you had to squint to see everything but the heat that came off it was amazing. 

"Oh Naruto this is the best spot you have ever found" Kakashi exclaimed

"I know and we have all day to enjoy it" Naruto said sitting in the grass. Kakashi sitting right beside him.

"I love you so much Naruto and I can't wait for us to have our own family together thats why I want to give you this" Kakashi propped himself up on one knee and pulled a little blue box out of his pocket, "Naruto will you marry me?"

"YES" Naruto yelled "Oh Kakashi I Love You" Jumping on Kakashi, Naruto plunged them into a never ending kiss, well it had to end for they had and audience aploding them. "What in the world, Kakashi did you have something to do with them?" Naruto asked.

"Never" Kakashi replied "You all can leave" With one last kiss they did.

"Naruto Please never leave me"

"I won't I promise" Naruto said and those wore the last words that were said for there say Naruto lay in Kakashi's arms watching the world go bye happily with his lover and soon wife(yes Naruto wanted to be the husband).

* * *

Well this has been on of the problems that endour in our favourite pairs life. After 4 months and many more arguments the two got married and had everyone they love with them. There honeymoon was well cancled because guess who delivered. YesNaruto and Kakashi now have a beautiful baby boy they named Toshi. 

Hope you enjoyed

Review please!


End file.
